


Последнее чудовище

by Olivin



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8294945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivin/pseuds/Olivin
Summary: Впервые за десять лет он остался в своей голове один





	

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: daana  
> написано на ФБ-2016 для команды fandom Psycho-pass 2016

— Не забывайте дышать, господин Хан, — ласково улыбается ему девушка в белом халате.

«Господин Хан?» — удивляется он, но послушно делает вдох. Воздух пахнет сыростью, медикаментами и совсем чуть-чуть — цветами. Воздух пахнет — и это настолько странно, что он вздыхает глубже, ещё раз и ещё, пока голова не начинает кружиться — от переизбытка кислорода или новых впечатлений, он не знает.

— В первые часы после операции могут наблюдаться небольшая тошнота и дезориентация, ничего страшного. — Ласковая, словно приклеенная улыбка оказывается перед его глазами. Ему протягивают руку, и только сейчас он замечает, что девушка слишком смуглая. «Некрасиво», — думает он, и в ответ на эту мысль голова не взрывается сотнями других, чужих. И это тоже странно. Давно он не был в своём сознании один.

Он опирается на протянутую руку, делает пару шагов, но путается в ногах, падает на колено и вскрикивает.

— Больно? — обеспокоенно спрашивает девушка.

«Прекрасно!» — хочется закричать, но он лишь качает головой. Девушка с облегчением улыбается и помогает встать.

— Вы красивая, — в ответ улыбается он, и девушка смущается, явно принимая эти слова за правду.

Он ликует. Впервые за десять лет ему удалось соврать.

Он точно не помнит, пока не помнит, как ведёт себя председатель Чуан Хан с женщинами и любит ли их вообще, но это неважно: девушка всё равно никому ничего не сможет рассказать. Как следует поступить с медицинским персоналом, он тоже начинает вспоминать.

На прикроватном столике в углу обнаруживаются нож и наполовину очищенное яблоко. Председатель Хан, кажется, их любит. Он сам — никогда настоящих не ел.

Яблоко оказывается кислым и слегка подгнившим, а кожурка застревает между зубов — и это приводит в восторг. Хотя сейчас его порадовало бы даже эталонное сладкое яблоко из гиперовса. Он может чувствовать вкус. Он может чувствовать.

Пульсация в ушибленной ноге стихает, и ему снова хочется убедиться, что он живой. Взгляд падает на нож. Желание проверить, сойдёт ли кожа так же легко, как яблочная кожура, становится почти нестерпимым, и он усилием воли одёргивает себя. В этом теле всё равно нет крови, и он не уверен, кого это больше напугает: девушку или его самого. Вместо этого он вспоминает инструкции, берёт нож и бросает. Промахивается. Девушка истошно кричит, но через секунду замолкает. Дрон выполнил всю работу за него.

Он задумчиво смотрит на расплывающееся красное пятно, которое дрон уже начал вытирать, и пожимает плечами: его сейчас куда больше расстраивает то, что он промахнулся. И надкушенное яблоко на столике, напоминающее о сиюминутной слабости.

Он берёт огрызок и выкидывает в урну. Пусть председатель Хан и любит яблоки, но он — не председатель Хан, а Ваку Ёситоси, и больше не собирается об этом забывать.

***

Победить на выборах оказывается легко, и для этого вовсе не надо ездить по всей стране, фотографироваться с детьми и делать пожертвования домам престарелых, как он видел в старых фильмах. Для этого вообще ничего не надо делать, особенно если ты единственный кандидат. Достаточно пообещать еду, крышу над головой и демонстративно разгромить пару повстанческих лагерей, показывая слабость противника, и люди пойдут за тобой. Впрочем, не ему их осуждать: однажды Ваку и сам между смертью и добровольным заточением выбрал последнее. Если ты умер, то ты умер, а из тюрьмы есть надежда сбежать.

Победить на выборах оказывается легко, а быть председателем — крайне скучно. Ваку некоторое время раздумывает, что лучше: быть сотым мозгом в Японии или первым председателем — в ЮВАС, и решает, что и то, и то одинаково противно. Лучше уехать в какую-нибудь глухую деревню. Австралийскую, например. Говорят, там бегают кенгуру, нет войны, а половину континента занимают безлюдные пустыни. Ваку чувствует, что с радостью проживёт в одиночестве всю оставшуюся жизнь, поэтому пустыни — идеальный вариант. Это раньше он стремился сделать карьеру и устроиться на тёплое местечко в министерстве, теперь он уже не хочет ничего.

Ваку задумчиво разглядывает фотографию: на новых жителях Шамбалы застегивают ошейники, а над ними растянут транспарант со словами «стабильность и процветание» — и улыбается. Было бы забавно отправить её инспектору Цунемори, только вряд ли она поймёт иронию. С неё станется поздравить его с первым шагом навстречу демократическим принципам или наоборот — обвинить в жестком обращении с латентными преступниками и потребовать снять с них ошейники и обеспечить уютными номерами с мягкими стенами в реабилитационных центрах. Всё-таки в Бюро иногда набирают довольно интересных людей. Например, таких, как его бывший подчинённый.

Ваку потягивается в кресле — любимое занятие последних нескольких дней — и просит привести к нему Когами Синъю.

Когами вталкивают в дверь через несколько минут, и Ваку с любопытством его разглядывает. Скованный по рукам и ногам, с мигающим индикатором на ошейнике — такую фотографию инспектор Цунемори бы ему точно не простила. Он и сам немного расстроен тем, что Когами удалось поймать: Ваку симпатизировал ему ещё когда тот был новичком-инспектором, а после побега — даже немного восхищался. Но у Ваку осталось одно маленькое дельце в Японии, и для его завершения Когами необходим. Поймать же можно любого, особенно, когда он начинает сомневаться в правильности того, что делает, и теряет бдительность.

Всё-таки инспектора Цунемори надо поблагодарить.

Ваку жестом приказывает охране удалиться и встаёт из-за стола. Когами внимательно наблюдает за ним; взгляд — убийственный. «Интересно, изменился ли бы взгляд, знай Когами, кто я на самом деле?» — он качает головой: Ваку Ёситоси должен оставаться мёртвым до конца.

— Добро пожаловать, Когами-сан.

Когами молчит, и Ваку медленно обходит его по кругу, намереваясь дождаться ответа.

Когами всё-таки не выдерживает:

— Я ничего не скажу.

Ваку улыбается. Несмотря на прошедшие годы, кое в чём Когами не изменился: он так же прямолинеен и нетерпелив.

— И не надо. Лучше пообещайте мне помочь.

— Нет.

Датчик на ошейнике опасно мигает, и Ваку на всякий случай блокирует сигнал: будет досадно, если Когами убьют до того, как они окажутся в Токио.

— Но вы даже не знаете, в чём. — Он снова улыбается в ответ на хмурый взгляд и продолжает: — Дислокации ваших повстанческих отрядов меня совершенно не интересуют и количество бойцов в них — тоже.

Когами не перестаёт хмуриться — не верит. Ваку подходит сзади и шепчет ему на ухо:

— Я хочу, чтобы вы помогли мне уничтожить Сивиллу.

Когами вздрагивает и резко подаётся назад так, что Ваку едва успевает отскочить: всё-таки тело Хана слишком грузное.

— Думаете, я вам поверю?

— Нет. Но думаю, вы не из тех, кто упускает возможности. Скажем, вряд ли вы откажетесь помочь сбежать нескольким сотням латентных преступников. Особенно теперь, когда на своём опыте убедились, что преступный коэффициент — не повод считать людей изгоями.

— Они откажутся сбегать. Как будто вы не в курсе результатов этих фальшивых выборов.

Ваку смеётся: хоть кто-то всё понял правильно.

— А в Японии?

Когами наконец-то удаётся удивить.

— В Японии?

— В Токио, если конкретнее, — кивает Ваку. — Вы, конечно, не знаете, но реабилитационный центр в Токородзаве переполнен. Уже несколько месяцев часть латентных преступников держат во вспомогательном реабилитационном центре Токио. Но пару дней назад наконец-то ввели в эксплуатацию новый отсек, поэтому пятьсот человек из этого центра послезавтра вечером переправят в Токородзаву. Вас в том числе, если всё пройдёт успешно. И вы поможете им сбежать.

— И нас всех перестреляют, — усмехается Когами и поясняет: — Транспортировочные фургоны сопровождает один из отделов Бюро общественной безопасности и боевые дроны.

— О, не волнуйтесь об этом. — Ваку машет рукой. — Им точно будет не до вас. Могу гарантировать, что в этот раз из сопровождения будут только сотрудники центра и обыкновенные патрульные дроны. С ними-то вы наверняка справитесь.

— Но далеко всё равно не убежим.

— А далеко и не надо. — Ваку разворачивает перед ним карту и показывает пальцем в одну из мигающих точек: — Здесь — реабилитационный центр, а вот здесь, — переводит палец чуть правее, — Башня Нона. Довольно близко, как видите.

Когами вдруг резко оборачивается назад и сжимает кулаки. Ваку удивлённо смотрит на него: в кабинете они точно одни, поэтому на кого так разозлился Когами — непонятно. Впрочем, возможно, это такой способ снять стресс; неважно.

Когами мотает головой и опять смотрит на карту.

— Я ещё не сошёл с ума, чтобы бежать прямо в лапы Министерства благосостояния. Вы хоть представляете, сколько там охраны?

— Говорю же, — морщится Ваку, — все будут заняты. И как вы думаете, куда исчезли патрульный Кагари Сюсэй и подельник Макисимы Сёго?

— Понятия не имею. — Когами старательно пытается казаться равнодушным, но в его голосе слышится интерес.

— Они сбежали. — Ваку разводит руками. — Под башней находится секретный тоннель, предназначенный для эвакуации министров в случае угрозы. О том, куда он ведёт, знали только его создатели. Но они вроде как уже умерли, так что на выходе вас никто не будет ждать. Другую возможность вывести из города такое количество латентных преступников вы вряд ли найдёте.

— Допустим. — Когами смотрит на него в упор. — Но вам-то это зачем?

— Отвлечь внимание. А для чего — я уже сказал.

— А мне?

Ваку задумчиво трёт подбородок, а потом разворачивает другую вкладку и зачитывает:

— «Патрульный Гиноза Нобутика признан профессионально непригодным и отстранён от должности за оказание содействия в побеге лидеру повстанцев на территории ЮВАС Когами Синъе. Помещен в реабилитационный центр Токио». Насколько мне известно, его тоже будут перевозить в Токородзаву послезавтра. Жаль, конечно, вы же знаете, во что там превращаются люди через несколько лет. А вот если бы он не стал вам помогать…

Когами слишком громко скрипит зубами, и Ваку убеждается, что передать видеозапись борьбы с Рутагандой и побега «Сивилле» было хорошей идеей. Инспектор Цунемори, конечно, пыталась их переубедить, но она пока не была частью системы, а Ваку — был.

— Если вдруг вы всё-таки надумаете мне помочь, то рекомендую запомнить этот код. Иначе вход в тоннель вам не открыть.

Ваку разворачивает перед глазами Когами вкладку и держит её открытой до тех пор, пока не слышит:

— Достаточно.

— Отлично. И ещё… Сейчас профессор Джордж Сайга в Токородзаве обеспечен всем необходимым для комфортного проживания, но это всегда можно исправить. Да и к инспектору Цунемори Аканэ есть кое-какие вопросы. Так что лучше бы вам не заниматься самодеятельностью…

— С чего вы взяли, что сможете это устроить?

— С того, что другого всенародно любимого и лояльного к Японии правителя нужно будет ещё поискать. — Ваку разводит руками. — Так что некоторые мои просьбы «Сивилла» не оставляет без внимания. Что и вам советую.

— Идите к чёрту, — цедит сквозь зубы Когами.

Ваку смеётся:

— Я — нет, а вот вы — пойдёте, даже полетите, завтра прямо в центр ада. Поэтому лучше бы вам подготовиться к поездке, — и вызывает охрану.

Он некоторое время качается на кресле и поглядывает на телефон, пока тот, наконец, не звонит два раза. Тогда Ваку встаёт, выходит через потайную дверь и спускается в подвал. Там расположена небольшая лаборатория, и его уже ждут. Он быстро пожимает руку Тогадани, который любезно согласился заменить его на посту председателя, бросает взгляд на своё новое тело — сойдёт — и ложится на кушетку. К телу Хана он уже привык и с удовольствием отправился бы в нём, но после того бардака, что натворила тётушка, «Сивилла» ему не очень доверяет, и, заявись он обратно настолько быстро, остальные могли бы что-то заподозрить. Поэтому Ваку надеется, что дрон не ошибётся во время пересадки, а привыкание пройдёт быстрее, и позволяет себя усыпить.

«Так что в ад мы отправимся вместе, Когами», — думает он и отключается.

***

За десять лет Токио почти не изменился. Стало только больше зданий и больше дорог. Людей больше точно не стало, «Сивилла» ведёт статистику, и Ваку прикидывает, когда Токио превратится в пустынный застроенный саркофаг.

Если всё пойдёт как запланировано, то очень скоро.

И всё-таки он скучал. Он опускает окно автомобиля, чуть ли не высовывается из него и смотрит: вот кафе, куда он позвал тогда ещё не жену на первое свидание, а вон за теми башнями — офисный центр, где он поймал первого преступника; практически всё вызывает у него ностальгию. В стеклянной колбе мир казался слишком тусклым и лоскутным.

«Интересно, Когами тоже соскучился?» — думает Ваку, но понимает, что из бронированного грузовика тот не видит ничего. Это майору Хо из личной охраны председателя Хана можно пялиться по сторонам и восторгаться величием Японии. Беглому преступнику Когами позволено только сидеть в бронированной перевозке, опустив голову в пол.

«Но это ненадолго», — мысленно улыбается Ваку, когда они подъезжают к зданию Бюро. Когами увозят дальше.

У входа их встречает Цунемори, и выглядит она настолько разозлённой, что Ваку забеспокоился бы за её коэффициент, если бы не был уверен, что она — такой же асимптоматик, как и он сам.

Двери в кабинете Касей не успевают закрыться, а Цунемори тут же пытается убедить Касей перевести Когами во второй отдел, там как раз есть свободное место. Потому что «Когами-сан — умный, с отличной физической подготовкой и полевым опытом. Настоящий детектив». Ваку прикрывает смешок рукой. Сделать Когами сейчас патрульным — это всё равно что посадить волка на цепь охранять дом, можно, но бессмысленно: волк убьёт хозяина, как только унюхает самку в течке, Когами — сбежит, как только почует запах свободы. Но Ваку не вмешивается в спор и молчит: председатель Хан уже высказал «Сивилле» свои соображения, а майору Хо это делать незачем. К тому же Ваку уверен, что Когами во второй отдел не зачислят: в Касей находится мозг, который, будучи человеком, убил жену и её любовника — красивого, сильного парня, чем-то похожего на Когами. Во всяком случае, Касей была недовольна уже тем, что «Сивилла» решила сохранить Когами жизнь.

Через полчаса Цунемори наконец-то уходит, в гневе, не хлопая дверями только потому, что они автоматические. Её пламенные речи настолько позабавили Ваку, что он почти забыл свою основную цель. А зря. Касей смотрит на него так, как будто впервые видит, и он услужливо поясняет:

— Майор Фыонг Ван Хо, личная охрана председателя Хана.

— А это? — Касей кивает на дрона у его ноги.

— Дрон-секретарь, — отвечает Ваку и тут же продолжает: — Председатель Хан просил передать вам сообщение…

Касей указывает рукой на стул и поворачивается спиной. Этого Ваку и ждал.

Он в два шага оказывается рядом с ней и вонзает нож точно в разъём на затылке. Бесцветная жижа бьёт ему прямо в лицо, механическое тело дёргается, искрит и судорожно скрипит, упорно цепляясь за свою искусственную жизнь. Ваку вонзает нож глубже и терпеливо ждёт, пока оно наконец не замирает в его руках. Тогда он опускает Касей на пол, вытирает лицо платком и внимательно осматривает результат: тело удалось практически не повредить, а рану на голове можно будет замаскировать париком.

Ваку хмыкает: ещё в бытность инспектором он удивлялся, почему в кабинете главы Бюро нет камер наблюдения. Потом, оказавшись в колбе, он узнал, что сделано это для того, чтобы никто из Бюро, особенно аналитики, не смог эти камеры взломать и случайно увидеть процесс единения с «Сивиллой». Глупостью Ваку это считать не перестал, но сейчас эта глупость ему очень пригодилась.

Он аккуратно устраивает тело Касей в кресле, сам садится рядом и уже привычно закрывает глаза, когда дрон подъезжает к нему.

Что ж, женщиной Ваку бывать ещё не приходилось.

***

Однажды Ваку уже проводил за этой трибуной совещание. Десять лет назад, по делу о незаконном изготовлении еды из риса. С тех пор он долгие годы питался физраствором и успел попробовать настоящее яблоко, росшее под камбоджийским солнцем. Ему кажется, что тогда они занимались полной ерундой. Сегодняшнее совещание обещает быть куда полезнее.

Ваку окидывает взглядом всех собравшихся — с того совещания не осталось никого. Дольше всех продержался Гиноза, но его устранил Ваку сам. Жаль, но иначе Когами не удалось бы уговорить. А теперь на его месте сидит инспектор Симоцуки с таким видом, что хочется подойти и щёлкнуть её по носу. Забавно, но Ваку до сих пор помнит, кто и где тогда сидел. Цунемори вот случайно оказалась на месте Когами.

Ваку поправляет очки и начинает доклад.

Подробно объяснять ситуацию времени нет. Через два часа начнётся посадка латентных преступников в грузовики, и к этому времени ни одного инспектора в Токио остаться не должно. А ведь он до последнего не верил, что Тогадани начнёт атаку на Японию, а не сдаст его, чтобы выслужиться перед «Сивиллой». Файлы же с описанием, когда и куда будут перевозить Когами и как лучше до этого места добраться, он слил повстанцам просто на всякий случай, как запасной вариант. Ваку не надеялся, что они отправятся Когами спасать. Сам Ваку бы не стал, слишком рискованно. Но теперь выведенные из-под контроля «Сивиллы» боевые дроны ЮВАС атакуют Йокогаму, а повстанцы успешно провели высадку в Камакуре. Осталось только отправить туда сотрудников Бюро.

— Первый и второй отделы направляются в Йокогаму, в ваше распоряжение поступят все имеющиеся боевые дроны в округе. Задача — не дать армии Хана попасть в город. Третий отдел отправляется в Камакуру и сдерживает наступающую армию там. Задачи ясны?

Повстанцы должны быть вооружены хуже и остановить их будет легче, по крайней мере, Ваку на это надеется: по старой памяти он испытывает тёплые чувства к третьему отделу.

Все быстро расходятся, только инспектор Цунемори задерживается и серьёзно смотрит на него, словно ждёт особых указаний. У Ваку их нет: он сослался на чрезвычайную ситуацию, не стал связываться с «Сивиллой», боясь, что его разоблачат, и теперь надеется, что ему хватит времени до тех пор, пока они заподозрят неладное.

— Удачи. — Он на мгновение кладёт Цунемори руку на плечо и выходит из кабинета.

У здания Бюро суета, дроны снуют между фургонами, второй отдел уезжает, инспектор Симоцуки кричит на Хинакаву из-за того, что тот не надел бронежилет. Ваку качает головой и обходит здание. Здесь, в тени дерева, припаркован его автомобиль. По всем директивам Ваку сейчас должен находиться либо в своём кабинете, либо в Министерстве благосостояния. Но всех министров уже эвакуировали, в кабинете — скучно, и у него на сегодня другие планы. Он садится за руль, берёт из бардачка пистолет и отправляется на гору Такао.

***

Одно из преимуществ кибертела — оно не устаёт. Будь Ваку настоящим тридцатидевятилетним мужчиной, от такой пробежки по горам запыхался бы. Тело же Касей, хоть и формально старше его, чувствует себя прекрасно.

Ваку смотрит на часы: если всё прошло гладко, то Когами с Гинозой сейчас должны быть на полпути к Ноне. Ему тоже надо поспешить.

Он преодолевает последние ступеньки и оказывается на площадке перед древним буддийским храмом. Окружающие деревья бросают на неё тени, из-за чего в свете последних лучей закатного солнца она выглядит пугающе. Наверняка столетия назад люди решили бы, что это лесные духи пробудились от дневного сна, но теперь в такое никто не верит — «Сивилла» рационализировала всё.

Ваку заходит внутрь храма и осматривается по сторонам. Где-то справа должна находиться маленькая статуэтка Будды… Есть. Он изо всех сил давит на неё, и перед ним появляется приборная панель. Активизировать её может только Касей и ещё несколько министров, поэтому он прикладывает пальцы к панели и снимает очки, чтобы сканер мог проверить сетчатку глаза. Из всех кибертел только кибертелам «Сивиллы» позволено иметь уникальные узоры пальцев и глаз, у остальных должна проявляться марка производителя.

Спустя минуту ничего не происходит, только вдали раздаётся пение птиц. Ваку начинает волноваться: вдруг система определила, что он завладел телом незаконно, — когда пол позади него разъезжается и посреди храма оказывается огромный доминатор. Совершенное орудие убийства. «Императорская черепаха». Ваку не помнит точно, почему императорская: то ли потому, что они хотели воссоздать на территории Азии Японскую империю, то ли просто новоприбывший мозг попортил немало нейронов рассказами о том, что он якобы императорских кровей. Так или иначе, новый доминатор получил это имя, хотя на черепаху не был похож совсем: большая, чёрная, светящаяся пушка — и всё, ничего особенного.

Ваку обходит его вокруг, смахивает пыль и, вспомнив о старом религиозном обряде, хлопает в ладоши.

— Ни с места!

Цунемори Аканэ.

Ваку осторожно поворачивается к ней и улыбается.

— Нехорошо следить за старшими.

— Кто вы?

Ваку вздыхает: он её явно недооценил.

— Директор Касей?

Цунемори только сильнее сжимает доминатор в руках. Неужели она до сих пор надеется на это оружие? Глупо; годы работы в Бюро, похоже, её ничему не научили.

— Руки за голову и следуйте за мной.

— Разве вас так учили разговаривать с начальством?

— После смены директора меня всегда вызывают наверх, в чрезвычайных ситуациях — тоже. И старый директор ни за что не пожелала бы мне удачи. Так что вы кто-то другой. И советую вам сказать, кто.

— А вы попробуйте в меня выстрелить. — Ваку разворачивается боком, прикладывает руку к экрану для активации и считает до пяти:

— …Спусковой крючок заблокирован. Не так ли?

Доминатор с грохотом падает на пол, Цунемори бросается вперёд, но Ваку оказывается быстрее. Кисть правой руки, бедро, голень — все три его ножа попадают точно в цель. Он опускает взгляд на пол. Электрошокер. А ведь будь это настоящий пистолет, Цунемори бы успела.

— Похоже, случай с Макисимой Сёго вас так ничему не научил. — Ваку качает головой и вводит на приборной панели координаты: тридцать пять с половиной градусов северной широты, сто тридцать девять с половиной градусов восточной долготы, Башня Нона, — и едва не упускает из виду Цунемори, которая пытается дотянуться левой рукой до электрошокера. Опять не успевает — Ваку простреливает ей левую кисть и заодно лодыжку. Нечеловеческий крик Цунемори спугивает сидящих на площадке птиц.

— Не советую больше дёргаться. Я не хочу вас убивать, я вообще никого не хочу убивать. Но если вы и дальше будете мне мешать, то придётся.

Цунемори подтягивает к себе покалеченную ногу и кривится от боли, но прикусывает губу, чтобы снова не закричать. Пол вокруг неё красный от крови, и Ваку беспокоится, не задел ли он артерию. Убивать Цунемори ему действительно не хочется — сегодня и без неё будет достаточно жертв.

Он смотрит на приборную панель: преступный коэффициент всех находящихся в Башне Нона равен пяти, значит, Когами и остальные ещё не добрались. Хотя Когами не любит подчиняться правилам и может передумать — Ваку сильно рискует. Впрочем, ему всё равно нечего терять.

— Что вы задумали? — подаёт голос Цунемори.

Ваку никогда не понимал злодеев из книг и фильмов прошлого, которые слишком долго беседовали со своими жертвами, но сейчас ему всё равно остаётся только ждать. Можно и поговорить.

— Уничтожить «Сивиллу», само собой.

— Зачем?

— Я думал, вы спросите «как», — усмехается Ваку. — А зачем… Ну, например, чтобы она не сделала частью себя вас.

Цунемори охает, а он продолжает:

— После того, как система произвела самоочищение, стало не хватать мощностей. Посовещавшись, мы решили, что ваша польза, как члена «Сивиллы» будет намного выше, чем как инспектора Бюро. Собственно, для координации действий Бюро нам вполне хватает Касей и инспектора Симоцуки.

— Инспектор Симоцуки? Она тоже…

— …Знает, что представляет из себя «Сивилла», да, — заканчивает за Цунемори Ваку и продолжает: — Если честно, я не хочу, чтобы «Сивилла» вообще забрала кого-то ещё. Мы ведь анализируем, что чувствует человек с коэффициентом за триста перед смертью… И мне всё это чертовски надоело. По-моему, очень даже хорошая цель.

— Вы просто не знаете, что творится за пределами Японии.

— Я только что оттуда.

Цунемори хмурится и, извиваясь, упрямо пытается подползти к электрошокеру. Ваку подходит и одним движением ноги отбрасывает его в сторону.

— Председатель Хан? — смотрит на него Цунемори снизу вверх.

— Можно и так сказать. Рад снова увидеться с вами, инспектор Цунемори. И да, спасибо за идею с демократическими выборами: в Шамбале очень не хватало уборщиков и работников дешёвых кафе. Собственно, и Когами Синъю мы поймали отчасти благодаря этим выборам…

— Что вы собираетесь с ним сделать? — заслышав его имя, Цунемори пытается встать, но тут же падает, и раны на ногах начинают кровоточить сильнее.

Ваку качает головой: всё-таки инспекторам лучше не иметь привязанностей. Он понял это ещё тогда, десять лет назад, когда ему пригрозили убить жену, если он откажется стать частью системы. Ему хочется соврать что-нибудь утешающее, заверить, что с Когами ничего не случится, что через несколько дней они с Гинозой будут пасти кенгуру в австралийских пустынях… Но Цунемори имеет право знать. И Когами имеет право на то, чтобы она и все остальные знали.

— Я собираюсь его убить.

В этот раз Цунемори не пытается наброситься, только в её глазах горит холодная ярость.

Ваку отворачивается к доминатору и проверяет показатели. Коэффициент поднялся до ста трёх — Когами в башне.

— Знаете, что это? — Ваку стучит по огромному доминатору и слышит за спиной сдавленное шипение. Он оборачивается и видит, как Цунемори качает неестественно вывернутую правую руку. Ей удалось подобраться ближе на несколько сантиметров — вряд ли ради этого стоило жертвовать и без того травмированной рукой.

— Вы останетесь инвалидом, если будете и дальше пытаться меня убить, — замечает он.

— Неважно.

— Неужели вы не хотите, чтобы о подвиге Когами-сана узнали?

Пользуясь её замешательством, Ваку продолжает:

— Помните, несколько лет назад вы предложили отличную идею — измерение коллективного психопаспорта. — Он делает паузу. — Так вот, мы наконец-то её реализовали.

Коэффициент в Башне равен уже двумстам двадцати, и Ваку приводит доминатор в боевую готовность.

— Мы собирались использовать этот доминатор для захвата азиатских стран. То есть, простите, для установления в азиатских странах демократических режимов путём честных выборов на развалинах разрушенных городов. Больше всего времени, надо сказать, ушло на то, чтобы доминатор пробивал любую защиту: бетон, железо, клетку Фарадея, любые глушители — всё. После чего настроить скорость и дальность было совсем легко. А вот самостоятельно изменять значение преступного коэффициента, увы, нельзя — «Сивилла» тоже не склонна доверять своим членам. Так что когда я наконец-то оказался в теле Хана, придумать, как уничтожить «Сивиллу», не составило особо труда.

В глазах Цунемори плещется ужас — она всё поняла.

— Но можно же по-другому!

— Пытаться перевоспитать «Сивиллу»? Как вы? — Ваку невесело качает головой. — Это нереально. Сбрасывать на Токио атомную бомбу? Обыкновенная взрывчатка бункеру не сделает ничего. Выложить информацию про «Сивиллу» в сеть — тут же удалят и представят, как розыгрыш. Да и не поверит никто. Хотя для полноты эффекта я разместил пару статей на нескольких популярных площадках. Так что распылить мозги вместе с сотнями латентных преступников — оптимальное решение: быстро двести новых мозгов не соберёшь.

— Но Когами-сан… И Гиноза-сан там же! – соображает наконец Цунемори.

— И ещё пятьсот человек, — кивает Ваку. — Как раз достаточно, чтобы суммарно затемнить двести совершеннейших асимптоматиков. А насчёт Когами-сана… Вы знаете, как крысолову из Гамельна удалось заманить крыс в реку, не заходя в воду самому?

— Нет.

— Вот и я тоже.

— Вы — не человек!

— Я — часть «Сивиллы», — пожимает плечами Ваку. — Как там было? Сон разума рождает чудовищ? Мой разум спал десять лет, так что неудивительно.

— Когами-сан обязательно что-нибудь придумает. И остановит вас!

«Преступный коэффициент двести восемьдесят девять», — читает Ваку. Остаётся совсем чуть-чуть.

— Когами-сан уже решил послушаться меня. — «Двести девяносто, двести девяносто один, двести девяносто два». — И, сами посудите, разве не лучше умереть с тем, кто тебе дорог, в один день, чем остаток дней провести в стенах психушки? Не лучше умереть героями, чем продолжать жить отбросами, которых считают хуже дворовых псин? Вы выживете, Цунемори-сан, и расскажете о них .

— Остановитесь, прошу!

На его памяти Цунемори никогда ничего не просила. «Двести девяносто три, двести девяносто четыре, двести девяносто пять, двести девяносто шесть…» Ваку чувствует, как пальцы покалывает от нетерпения, а рука нерешительно дрожит — его начинают одолевать сомнения. «Двести девяносто семь, двести девяносто восемь». «Может, люди в ЮВАС не зря выбрали «Сивиллу»? «Двести девяносто девять, триста…» «Хорошо, что Гоки сейчас у матери в Осаке». Ваку слушает удары своего механического сердца: раз, два, три — и обеими руками давит на пуск. Цунемори бросается на него и пронзительно кричит.

А потом становится тихо. Ваку закрывает глаза и прислушивается: шелестят листья деревьев, стрекочут цикады и доносится пение запоздалых птиц. В этом богом забытом месте не изменилось ничего.

Он идёт, пошатываясь, и поднимает с пола доминатор — индикатор не горит. Наводит на Цунемори — ничего, никаких голосов в голове не раздаётся. Тогда Ваку швыряет его в стену, запрокидывает голову и хохочет сквозь слёзы.

У него получилось. Он смог.

Почти. Он ведь часть «Сивиллы» тоже.

Раньше самураи, чтобы сохранить честь, вскрывали живот мечом. У Ваку меча нет, да и толку от этого мало — живот всегда можно запаять. Он достаёт пистолет и приставляет его к глазу.

Цунемори лежит безжизненной куклой на полу, и только по тому, как поднимается и опускается её грудь, можно понять, что она ещё жива. Раньше Ваку бы обеспокоился её коэффициентом, но теперь всё равно.

— Не печальтесь, вы обязательно построите лучший мир.

Она всхлипывает.

— Прощайте, Цунемори-сан, — улыбается Ваку и нажимает на спусковой крючок.

Наконец-то он один.


End file.
